The present invention relates generally to an ultra-thin flexible durable identification device and the manufacture thereof, and more particularly to radio frequency identification (RFID) devices and the manufacture of RFID devices that can be made in many shapes and sizes and that have superior outer surface matte or glossy such that device may receive dye sublimation printing or the like.
Identification devices such as cards, badges, tags labels and bracelets have been used for years for all kinds of identification, such as passports, luggage, all kinds of tickets, hospital/pharmacy medical records and access passes, all of which have not been totally free from theft and counterfeit resulting in the loss of thousands of dollars. With the rapid progress in new technology the problems associated with the use of such identification devices are being replaced with a more secure identification device having a RFID smart chip that gives more information such as biometrics and read write technology. Thus this more secure plastic device is very difficult or impossible to fradulently manipulate.
The present invention is therefore directed to a ultra-thin flexible durable plastic device made in all shapes and sizes having at least one electronic element embedded therein and to a hot or cold lamination method for the manufacture of plastic devices including at least one electronic element therein. The device can be used as cards, tags, badges, bracelets and labels. The device is durable and flexible and it can be used as a sticker when adhesive is applied because it is ultra-thin. The device has an overall thickness in the range of 0.005 inches to 0.033 inches and comprises a plastic or other substrate core having at least one electronic element embedded therein with at least one of the upper and lower surfaces of the core comprising a coating printed or otherwise applied thereon. An overlaminate film is preferably provided over the coated surface of the core and the resulting device has a variation in thickness across the surfaces thereof of no greater than approximately 0.0005 inches. The hot or cold lamination method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing first and second plastic or other substrate core sheets, positioning at least one electronic element between the first and second core sheets to thus form a core and placing the core in a laminator and closing the laminator without applying laminator ram pressure to the core. A heat cycle is applied to the core sheets in the laminator thus liquefying or partially liquefying the sheets. The laminator ram pressure is then increased in combination with the heat. A cooling cycle is then applied to the core in the laminator preferably with an associated increase in ram pressure, and the core is removed from the laminator. The sheets are then cut separating the individual device from the core sheet and this results in a plastic device having a thickness in the range of approximately 0.005 inches-0.033 inches with a surface glossy or matte dependent on customer""s request. The invention is also directed to a device manufactured in accordance with the above process which results in a plastic device having a thickness in the range of approximately 0.005 inches-0.033 inches with a surface smoothness of at least approximately 0.0005 inches. The present invention provides numerous advantages over known plastic devices and known plastic device with electronic elements such as a computer chip embedded therein with a pleasing aesthetic appearance and able to withstand various harsh chemicals and pressures.